Digital media sharing websites such as YouTube™ facilitate user searches for digital content and make a large amount of content available to the public. When a user performs a keyword search for digital content, the search results often include a series of titles and occasionally thumbnail images representative of the content. High-traffic digital media websites maintain user-searchable indices and may add tens of thousands of media files every day. Of these, some titles are more suitable and searchable than others.